W H O
by devilojoshi
Summary: Sasuke merasa keadaan rumahnya menjadi aneh saat saudara angkatnya—Naruto—bergabung. "Aku merasa jika Sasuke terperangkap pada khayalannya." "Aku sama sekali tidak gila, nii-chan!" / Special for Opposite Party / NaruSasu, YAOI/


Hari ini keadaan rumah juga sepi, hanya ada beberapa pembantu, tukang kebun—di halaman belakang, serta satu koki rumah. Kakakku sedang pergi ke rumah temannya—Kyuubi, dan kedua orang tuaku pergi untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya berdua dengan saudara angkatku di rumah. Naruto namanya, dia beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku. Orangnya sedikit aneh, peringainya juga tidak terlalu menyenangkan—padahal penampilannya begitu memikat dan mencolok, dengan rambut pirang yang jarang ditemukan, kulit tan dan badan yang lumayan atletis. Terkadang aku iri dengannya.

Dari awal aku sudah tidak dekat dengannya—Tidak! Jelas bukan karena perhatian kedua orang tuaku semakin terbagi.

Namun, karena semakin lama dia disini, semakin banyak yang perlahan menghilang dariku. Sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak ketahui, yang sejak lama ia sembunyikan dan mulai memberontak untuk keluar. Sesuatu yang seharusnya dikendalikan—menarikku ke arah yang **berlawanan**.

.

.

Hari ini suram. Langit seolah mengejekku dengan sebuah realita yang menyakitkan, ia menurunkan hujan untuk mengiringiku berjalan ke sebuah lahan pemakaman umum. Aku memakai baju berwarna hitam, begitu juga Itachi—kakak kandungku, tapi dia—Naruto, malah memakai baju warna kuning yang terlihat mencolok.

Kami berdiri dengan kaku di bawah guyuran si awan yang terlihat mengesalkan. Jika bisa, aku ingin berteriak kepadanya. Di depan, dua buah peti perlahan diturunkan setelah banyak bunga putih meluncur bersamaan.

Aku melirik Naruto dengan sinis.

Ia seperti berbahagia dengan terjadinya kecelakaan yang melibatkan kedua orang tuaku. Layaknya iblis dengan rupa malaikat, Naruto tertawa bahagia melihat keluargaku menangis. Ingin rasanya melayangkan pukulan telak pada wajah menyebalkannya.

Jika bisa—aku akan membunuhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>W H O (?)<strong>_

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

**Genre**: Family

**Rated**: M (for Plot—sebenernya gak terlalu yakin juga sih)

**Warning**: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, YAOI, Very Little bit Romance (or obsession?), Little bit Mystery, Death Character, Little bit LIME, Little bit Gore, No grily Sasuke, Human Kyuubi, Alternative Universe, OneShoot, dll

**Summary**: Sasuke merasa keadaan rumahnya menjadi aneh saat saudara angkatnya—Naruto—bergabung. "Aku merasa jika Sasuke terperangkap pada khayalannya." | "Aku sama sekali tidak gila, _nii-chan_!"

.

_**Didedikasikan untuk Opposite Party! **_

_**All hail SasuNaru, Long life NaruSasu!**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sasuke** – 17 tahun (Status: Pelajar)

**Naruto** as Sasuke's stepbrother – 17 tahun (Status: Pelajar, Naruto lebih muda 3 bulan dari Sasuke)

**Itachi** as Sasuke's brother – 29 tahun (Status: Dokter)

**Kyuubi** – 31 tahun (Status: Detektif Swasta)

**Fugaku** – 50 tahun (Status: Death)

**Mikoto** – 48 tahun (Status: Death)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bisa kau hentikan itu?!" Itachi datang dengan wajah mengkerut kesal, duduk bersamaan dengan suara kedebum pelan lalu segera mengambil <em>remote<em> televisi dari tangan Kyuubi. Tidak menghiraukan suara geraman dari sahabatnya, Itachi memindahkannya ke _channel_ yang lain. "Kau tahu aku masih berduka, Kyuu." Katanya mengerang.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Oke, oke—aku minta maaf. Aku hanya merasa jika sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi di dalam keluargamu." Ia berdiri. Menghampiri Itachi yang sedang terduduk sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bagaimana pun, sebenarnya Uchiha sudah selayaknya keluarga sendiri. Ia juga terpukul dan secara tidak sadar menyelidiki kasus kecelakaan yang menewaskan Fugaku dan Mikoto. "Aku minta maaf, Itachi. Fugaku dan Mikoto juga sudah ku anggap keluarga. Mereka yang sudah memberikan kehangatan padaku, memberikan tempat tinggal, dan memberikan pelajaran yang sangat berharga." Kyuubi duduk di samping Itachi, mengusap bahu kekar pria berambut hitam di sampingnya.

Namun, Itachi tidak bergeming. Pemuda itu lebih memilih diam, tanpa ada sedikit pun keluh kesah yang keluar. Itachi layaknya seseorang yang sebenarnya dapat melakukan apapun, tetapi begitu enggan walau hanya untuk berbicara. Kyuubi jadi merasa semakin bersalah. Jika saja ia bisa mengendalikan semua rasa keingintahuannya, mungkin ia secara tak langsung tidak akan kembali mengungkit luka itu.

Mereka terdiam bersama di dalam ruangan, hingga hanya suara-suara dari luar dan bunyi dentingan tiap detik terlewatkan yang terdengar. Kantor detektif memang selalu ramai dengan berbagai orang yang berlalu-lalang. Beberapa wartawan dengan keinginantahuan tinggi, serta beberapa oknum tidak bertanggung jawab yang selalu membuat gaduh.

Dari luar pemuda itu sedang melihat semuanya. Bagaimana sang kakak yang sedang bersedih menutup wajahnya, dan seorang pemuda yang begitu ia kenal sedang menenangkan.

Namun, ia hanya dapat melihat dan membiarkan emosi yang terus membeludak itu terkepal dalam kedua telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

….

* * *

><p>Suasana rumah menjadi semakin sepi, beberapa pembantu sepertinya telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, hanya tinggal seorang koki rumah dan satu pembantu tua sedang menyiapkan hidangan makan malam. Itachi belum pulang dari tempatnya bekerja—atau mungkin sedang bersama sahabatnya, sedangkan Naruto, pemuda itu entah pergi kemana. Semenjak meninggalnya Fugaku dan Mikoto, adik tiri Sasuke itu selalu menghilang tiba-tiba kemudian pulang pada malam hari.<p>

Sasuke memindahkan _channel_ televisinya berselangan dengan suara helaan nafas. Ia menggilirkan matanya menuju meja belajar. Berjalan kesana, lalu mengambil satu buku kusam berwarna coklat. Di depan buku tersebut ada rangkaian sebuah kata dengan arti yang begitu dalam. Sasuke termenung sambil memegang buku tersebut erat.

Sebuah album.

Pandangan Sasuke menyendu.

'_**Padahal baru beberapa hari, tapi rasanya begitu lama.'**_

Ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya, terlebih ibunya. Terkadang ia berpikir, tak apa ayahnya tidak ada, asal ada sang ibu tetap disisinya. Tapi ternyata kenyataan memang tidak selalu seindah bayangan. Sekarang, saat ayahnya tak ada dan tentunya membawa sang ibu pergi, Sasuke merindukan keduanya—bukan hanya wanita cantik yang baik itu.

Sasuke benar-benar merindukan sosok seorang ayah yang tegas—yang terkadang memarahinya apabila ada sesuatu yang tidak benar telah dilakukan anaknya tersebut. Sosok menaungi dengan rasa tanggung jawab yang besar.

Sasuke merindukan Fugaku.

Perlahan jemarinya mengelus setiap foto yang berada dalam album tersebut. Pandangannya terhenti pada satu foto paling mengharukan. Disana tergambarkan sosok Sasuke yang memakai jas hitam elegan, Itachi yang selalu tampan, seorang wanita cantik memakai gaun, dan sang ayah yang memakai setelan seperti Sasuke, serta—seseorang yang bagian kepalanya dirobek.

Tok tok tok

"Tuan, makan malam sudah siap."

Sasuke tidak memberikan respon. Ia kembali menutup album foto tersebut, dan segera berjalan ke daun pintu. Saat membuka pintu, Sasuke jelas melihat seorang wanita tua sedang mencoba tersenyum ramah. Dari badannya, Sasuke dapat dengan jelas mencium wangi makanan yang berbaur dengan bau khas nenek-nenek. Ia mengenyit sebentar sebelum berjalan lalu menutup pintu kamar saat si nenek itu bergeser. Sasuke jelas tidak ingin seorang pun melihat keadaan kamarnya sekarang.

Tidak, jelas bukan karena keadaannya yang kacau; tetapi lebih kepada ia yang tidak ingin nenek itu mengadukannya pada Itachi.

Sasuke punya alasan sendiri akan hal itu.

"Apa yang lain telah pulang?" perjalanan menuju ruang makan terasa sepi, jadi Sasuke mencoba sedikit beramah-tamah dengan mengajukan pertanyaan—yang sebenarnya telah ia ketahui jawabannya.

Wanita tua itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Belum, tuan."

'_**Sudah kuduga.'**_

Meja makan itu terlihat penuh—_**padahal orang yang akan memakannya hanya satu orang. **_Tanpa berkata lagi, Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi. Nenek tua di sampingnya segera menyendokan nasi, mengambil seberapa banyak yang kira-kira akan Sasuke makan lalu mengambil lauk yang diminta tuan mudanya. Nenek itu terlihat begitu senang, _**'Ia pasti sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya.'**_

Hening.

Dentingan persentuhan garpu, sendok dan piring seiring bergantian sedikit demi sedikit menyela suasana tidak enak itu. Sasuke mengambil satu gelas bening berisi air putih yang telah nenek pelayan sediakan. Mengambil serbet di samping piringnya, dan segera membersihkan sisa-sisa rempah di sudut bibir. Sasuke mengambil nafas, "Aku ingin apel." Sebuah kalimat perintah yang begitu _bossy_ itu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa dipikir. Sasuke melihat nenek pelayan itu masih tersenyum sambil mengupaskan satu buah apel merah kemudian memotongnya hingga menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil.

Sasuke mengambil setiap potongan apel dalam diam. Memakannya sambil sesekali melirik pelayan tua itu.

"Aku pulang!"

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia terus melanjutkan acara menikmati makanan penutup.

Nenek pelayan sendiri tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkuk, "Selamat datang, Tuan muda Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu segera duduk di meja makan. Tas yang tadi tersemat apik di punggung ditaruh sebelah tempatnya duduk. Naruto segera membalik piring, lalu mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk. Ia makan tanpa suara, dan Sasuke melihat jelas jika Naruto menggunakan pakaian yang berbeda saat pemuda itu keluar dari rumah. Sasuke memelincingkan matanya.

Baju itu… bukannya Naruto bilang—sudah dibuang?

.

_**Flashback**_

"Naruto, kau tidak sopan!"

Sasuke berusaha menulikan telinganya. Suara itu berasal dari belakang, tepatnya berada di sisi sebelah kiri sebuah pohon. Suasana pemakaman orang tuanya begitu haru, beberapa kerabat tidak ingin membuka suara—tapi orang-orang di belakang itu malah membuat keributan kecil. Sasuke berdecih pelan, sambil mengepalkan tangannya di saku celana.

"Orang tuamu sedang dikebumikan, tapi kau malah menggunakan pakaian berwarna mencolok seperti ini."

Ya!

Sasuke rasanya ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu, lalu mengoceh panjang lebar sambil memukul rahang saudaranya yang tidak tahu diri itu.

Ia melirik ke kanan. Tempat sang kakak sedang berdiri, terdiam seperti patung sambil melihat dua peti berwarna hitam dan putih yang perlahan ke bawah. Sasuke dengan jelas melihat guratan lelah, sedih dan sesuatu yang tidak tergambarkan dengan jelas di setiap kerutan samar wajah Itachi.

Sasuke ingin sekali menghibur sang kakak.

…Namun, ia juga tidak bisa.

Ia tidak kuat.

Lagipula ia tidak tahu harus merancang kalimat seperti apa yang dapat menghibur sang kakak. Apa ia harus bilang jika—

"Aku hanya mencoba seperti biasa. Mereka sudah seperti keluargaku. Aku menghargai mereka, dan seperti yang kalian lihat; aku hanya sedang mencoba agar tidak terlalu bersedih untuk kepergian mereka."

"Tapi ini tidak masuk akal, Naruto."

Sasuke mendengar suara kekehan.

"Kalian tenang saja. Aku akan membuang baju ini, agar tidak menjadi kenangan pahit untukku."

"Bukan itu yang kami maksud, bodoh!"

_**Flashback end**_

.

'_**Munafik,' **_

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa bersuara sedikit pun, meninggalkan Naruto yang juga tidak melihat kepergiannya. Mereka seolah terperangkap dalam satu lingkaran keluarga tanpa ikatan.

.

.

.

…..

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke jelas melihat undukan daging segar dengan satu kepala manusia di atasnya. Bau busuk sedikit bercampur amis memancing semua makan malamnya ingin keluar. Rasanya mual saat bau busuk itu semakin menyengat hidungnya, kepalanya mulai berputar pusing, ia merasakan derasnya keringat yang keluar dari setiap bagian tubuhnya, dan Sasuke sungguh ingin menangis. Kepala itu—Itachi, sang kakak. Sasuke ingin menjerit, tapi suaranya malah tertelan dengan semua rasa pening yang mulai datang. Ia memegangi perutnya, kepalanya berputar seolah menariknya dalam kenyataan.<em>

_Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya, berusaha tidak melihat bagaimana daging bercampur darah yang sudah sedikit mengering terkerubuni lalat, belatung dan cacing itu mengerubuni daging yang tercecer. _

"_KHOGHH!"_

_Ia tidak kuat. Semua makan malam yang telah ia telan keluar dengan mudah lewat mulutnya. Kakinya lemas, tubuhnya terpuruk dengan kedua tumit kaki yang menyapa tanah merah dibantu dengan sanggahan ke dua tangannya. "GHOGKK!" Semuanya berwarna putih, bau anyir yang perlahan ia cium semakin menyengat. Muntahan makan malam itu mengotori bajunya, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli._

_Menangis._

_Sasuke sebenarnya tidak pernah menangis, rasanya malu saat seorang lelaki harus menunjukkan rasa takut yang berlebihan seperti ini. Ia mencoba bangun, melihat kembali mata hitam dari kepala yang telah terputus dengan badannya itu dengan jelas. Ya, masih sama. Mata kakaknya terbuka dengan lebar, dihiasi beberapa bekas aliran darah yang telah mengering dari sudut-sudut kelopak mata._

"_Itachi,"_

**Shinggg~~**

Matanya mengejap.

Alunan pelan sebuah pemutar suara klasik berdenging di samping kepala. Sasuke perlahan bangun dari tempat tidur. Melihat kanan kiri, lalu mengumpat sambil menjambak surai hitamnya. Sebelah tangannya meraih satu buah novel dengan judul berbahasa asing di samping kanan—tergeletak begitu saja dalam keadaan terbuka, menampilkan satu halaman bergambar abstrak dengan lipatan kertas yang terlihat sedikit kusut. "Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membaca," gumamnya sambil mengenyit.

Tidak segera beranjak, Sasuke malah asik melihat sampul novel kuno di tangannya.

Sebuah gambar wanita bergaun merah sedikit coklat usam, berbercak hitam aneh dalam posisi yang kurang wajar.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sesaat, menikmati kesunyian berlatarkan musik klasik indah. Kebiasaannya mendengarkan lagu klasik memang tidak dapat dihentikan. Setiap malam, sebelum tertidur pulas mengarungi alam mimpi, ia memang selalu menghidupkan pemutar musik dengan piringan hitam berputar diatasnya. Pemutar suara itu tidak bisa berputar terus-menerus, tapi Sasuke juga bukan tipe orang yang akan mudah tertidur di malam hari kemudian baru terbangun pagi hari dengan segarnya.

'_**Kenapa belum ada yang membangunkanku?'**_

Suasana rumah terlalu hening saat beberapa menit ia terdiam. Biasanya, salah satu pelayan akan berdiri di depan kamarnya, lalu mengetuk pelan daun pintu untuk membangunkannya. Tapi sekarang?

Sasuke menghela nafas. Disibaknya selimut putih yang sejak tadi membungkus kedua kakinya dalam kehangatan. Ia hanya menggunakan celana pendek dengan bahan kaos yang dingin, sekarang musim sudah mulai berganti menjadi lebih hangat—dan Sasuke jelas tidak suka akan rasa hangat itu—mengingatkannya jika sekarang ia tidak lagi mempunyai rasa hangat.

Tanpa sedikit pun niatan berjalan ke kamar mandi, Sasuke memilih untuk langsung bertemu Itachi. Mimpinya sampai sekarang masih berbayang, dan rasa rindu serta khawatir segera bergemuruh. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Dalam perjalanan, Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia yakin Itachi belum berangkat ke rumah sakit, jadi ia bisa berbicara sebentar dengan kakaknya itu.

Jika dipikir, _'Sudah berapa ya?'_**—ia tidak bertemu sang kakak. **

Lorong rumah jadi semakin sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun pelayan yang sedang bekerja.

Namun, Sasuke tidak peduli. Mungkin mereka sedang berkumpul di halaman belakang dekat dapur.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik meski engan menatap si pemilik suara. Tanpa menoleh pun Sasuke tahu pasti siapa itu; jelas bukan Itachi. Pemilik suara agak cempreng namun serak dengan wajah menyebalkan, sok bersahabat dan juga selalu mencoba bersikap ramah.

—Naruto.

"…?"

Naruto berjalan mendekat karena Sasuke masih enggan melangkah. Senyum itu masih tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto. Wajahnya tetap bersahabat, tapi Sasuke malah menyengit merasakan aura yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Sasuke mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia merasa terkalahkan hanya dengan aura dominan Naruto.

Mata Sasuke memelincing pada sesuatu berwarna hitam yang dibawa Naruto. Sebuah kantung plastik dengan isi yang sepertinya lumayan menjadi beban.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Baunya tidak enak, dan Sasuke mulai berpikir macam-macam. Mata hitamnya bergerak tidak tentu, saat melihat cucuran air dengan warna merah itu merembes keluar dari kantung plastic hitam. Ia melihat Naruto tersenyum mencurigakan, Sasuke paranoid.

Dimana Itachi?

Entah kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba khawatir pada kakaknya yang satu itu.

"..A-pa?"

Naruto masih juga tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini padamu." Katanya sambil memberikan kantung plastik hitam itu pada Sasuke. Bibir Naruto tertarik semakin lebar, beberapa kerutan samar terlihat pada bekas-bekas luka di pipinya—membuatnya terlihat seperti memiliki garis, layaknya kumis kucing.

Sasuke tidak dapat melihat jelas binar di mata Naruto yang menyipit itu. "Aku tidak mau." Sebenarnya Sasuke mau saja menerimanya, tapi semua pikiran _negative_ semakin bekeliaran. Apa yang diberikan Naruto? Suatu benda dengan air yang metes dari kantung plastiknya.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak menerima ini, Teme."

Sasuke tetap guguh. Ia malah berbalik dan tidak menghiraukan Naruto. Sasuke berjalan semakin cepat untuk sampai ke ruangan Itachi.

Tapi Naruto juga begitu pemaksa. Saudara tiri Sasuke itu mencekal tangan putihnya, memberikan tekanan dengan kekuatan yang tidak kira-kira lalu memaksa Sasuke untuk menggenggam kantung plastik itu. Naruto menggeram, suaranya yang agak serak karena telah akhir _baliq_ berdengung kesal. Dengan kencang, Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh. "Kau akan sangat menyesal saat tidak menerima ini, Teme."

Sasuke tidak mau menerimanya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kantung itu.

Suara gedebum pelan beserta rengsekan terdengar. Perlahan sesuatu yang ada di sana terbuka, menyingkap disaat menggelinding ke dekat kaki Sasuke, lalu menampakkan satu buah benda berhiaskan cucuran cairan merah.

Mata Sasuke membulat. Suaranya tercekat, jeritan yang ingin keluar serasa begitu serat. Sasuke terlalu fokus pada rasa terkejutnya, membuat satu tarikan tangan Naruto dengan mudah membawanya. Punggungnya berdentum pada dinding di lorong. Sasuke masih belum bisa mengalihkan lirikan bola matanya pada benda bertumbuhkan rambut disana; bahkan saat Naruto membanting punggungnya pada dinding sekali lagi.

Terhitung dua kali Naruto membantingnya—seperti ingin menyadarkan Sasuke dari rasa shock, atau… memang sengaja membuat badan dan kepalanya sakit?

Keringatnya bercucuran dengan deras.

Naruto mendesah pelan melihat Sasuke yang berada dalam kekangannya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, mengapit tubuh Sasuke. Menyentuhkan dadanya dengan dada Sasuke. Memiringkan kepala dan mendesis penuh kehati-hatian di telinga si raven. "Aku suka dengan ekspresimu, Teme." Jilatan itu tidak berpengaruh, bahkan gigitan gemas Naruto di bagian cuping Sasuke tetap tidak membangunkan pemuda itu.

Sasuke masih termenung, matanya membulat penuh, bibirnya ternganga dengan suara desah nafas berat.

"_**Mereka mati karenamu, Sasuke. Kau penyebab semua ini. Karenamu 'lah aku melakukannya."**_

.

.

.

….

* * *

><p>"Itachi,"<p>

Kyuubi membuka suara lagi. Sudah hampir satu jam dia berada di kamar Itachi, tapi tidak ada percakapan yang berarti. Itachi terlihat biasa saja, duduk di atas ranjangnya seolah tidak ingin melakukan apapun hari ini—padahal Itachi jelas mempunyai pekerjaan di rumah sakit. Kyuubi kesal, ia punya satu permasalah yang tidak dapat dipikirkan seorang diri—dan Itachi layak tahu akan hal ini.

"Itachi, Sasuk—"

"Aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini lagi, Kyuu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Saat kau bilang ada yang janggal dengan keluargaku, yang kau maksud Sasuke 'kan?" Itachi terkekeh. Dia merubah posisi duduknya dari bersender pada kepala ranjang beralaskan beberapa bantal yang ditumpuk, menjadi duduk menyamping melihat Kyuubi dengan intens.

Kyuubi menghela nafas, "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi itu memang benar. Aku merasa jika Sasuke kembali lagi. Dia sering berprasangka buruk tentang Naruto, tapi sifat protektifnya padamu malah semakin menjadi. Saat dia mendatangiku, memintaku menyelidiki Naruto karena kasus yang melibatkan keluargamu; aku tidak berpikir jika dia bukan Sasuke yang sekarang.

Sasuke—dia, bahkan bisa membuatku percaya jika Naruto ikut terlibat; menjadi dalang kecelakaan orang tuamu. Dia beberapa kali menyebutkan alibi Naruto yang janggal, perilaku, bahkan trik-trik dan motif yang mungkin saudara tirimu lakukukan. Aku pikir, kita harus membawa Sasuke ke—"

"TIDAK, KYUU!"

Kyuubi bungkam, Itachi mengenggam kedua bahunya dengan kuat tapi bergetar. Kyuubi bukan kaget karena dibentak, tapi dia kaget karena Itachi masih begtiu melindungi Sasuke.

"Aku merasa Sasuke terperangkap pada khayalannya sendiri, Itachi. Dia sudah—"

"Aku tidak akan membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit jiwa! Tidak akan."

"Ta—"

BRAK!

"AKU TIDAK GILA!"

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan tubuh terasa remuk redam, _**sepertinya ia mengalami tidur dengan posisi badan yang salah**_. Suara rintihan pelan keluar saat kepalanya berdenyut tidak nyaman, _music_ klasik yang biasa didengarnya sudah lama berhenti berputar. Hanya ditemani dengan dentingan pergerakan jarum jam setiap detiknya, Sasuke mendesah pelan. _'Buruk sekali.' _Pikirnya mengenyit.

Kenapa dia bisa kembali bermimpi buruk seperti tadi.

Naruto seperti binatang buas yang akan memangsanya saat itu. Tidak dapat berkutik ataupun melawan, Sasuke malah merintih dengan semua perkerjaan Naruto. _'Ini mimpi paling tidak masuk akal,'_

"…"

Sasuke tidak segera berajak. Seperti dalam mimpi, Sasuke malah melihat ke sebelahnya lalu mengambil novel yang tergeletak disana. Serasa _déjà vu_, tapi Sasuke jelas merasa itu hal biasa.

Sasuke terus mengikuti pergerakan pikirannya. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari Itachi, tapi—jangan sampai bertemu Naruto.

Jadi ia dengan tanpa mengganti baju atau mencuci muka, Sasuke segera bergerak keluar kamar.

.

Sasuke mendengar itu. Kyuubi, orang yang dia anggap bisa dipercaya ternyata seperti rubah. Pria itu malah membocorkan semua cerita yang 'memang' ia rangkai agar Kyuubi mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto. _**Persetan, **_Sasuke sudah muak mendengarnya. Dia tidak mengkhayal, dan semua kelakukan Naruto memang mencurigakan.

Saudaranya itu sering sekali keluar rumah dan pulang dengan pakaian yang selalu sudah diganti. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu aneh jika yang melihatnya bukan Sasuke.

BRAK!

"Aku tidak gila!" Sasuke berteriak, nafasnya terengah karena emosi.

Kyuubi dan Itachi sama-sama kaget. Mereka tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan datang dengan cara seperti itu, memberitahu jika percakapan mereka sudah didengar semuanya oleh empu nama. Itachi mengerang, meruntuki Kyuubi dan mulut besarnya yang seenaknya menanggapi ocehan sang kawan.

Itachi segera beranjak dari kasur, merangkak dan turun dari sana; mendekati Sasuke. Kyuubi pun sama, tapi dia hanya terdiam—tidak ingin mengganggu acara Itachi untuk menangkan sifat tempramen Sasuke.

Sasuke itu memiliki pemikiran yang luas, tapi di saat tertentu akan berubah menjadi sangat sempit. Dia juga pendendam, sering kali mempunyai pikiran _negative_, seorang pendiam tapi sekali berbicara akan mengeluarkan kalimat paling menyakitkan.

"Sasuke, kami tidak bermaksud begitu. Kami hanya—"

"Orang itu jelas ingin bilang, lebih baik aku kembali ke rumah sakit jiwa. Mendekam disana bersama orang-orang tidak normal, dengan tingkah laku lebih aneh dibandingkan hewan! Aku dengar itu!" Sasuke maju selangkah. Menunjuk Kyuubi dengan jari telunjuknya lalu beralih ke dadanya. Pemuda itu sudah tidak terkendali lagi.

Itachi lebih membelalakkan matanya, melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan terluka. "Tidak, Sasuke. Kyuubi tidak bermak—"

"KAU BODOH, _NII-CHAN_! DIA SEDANG BEKERJA SAMA DENGAN NARUTO!" Sasuke menjerit, memegang kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut. Matanya memanas, "Mereka… orang-orang yang dipungut oleh ayah dan ibu. Mereka ingin menghancurkan keluarga kita, _nii-chan_! KYUUBI DAN NARUTO YANG SUDAH MEMBUNUH AYAH DAN IBU!"

Srak..

Bruk!

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Teme!"

"NARUTO!"

Semuanya begitu cepat. Itachi dan Kyuubi meneriakan nama pemuda yang sekarang sedang menduduki tubuh Sasuke. Memukul rahang Sasuke dengan beberapa kali pukulan telak, lalu mencengkram kaus yang dipakai Sasuke. Mata birunya berkilat marah, nafas Naruto memburu sambil meneriakan sumpah jika dia tidak melakukan apa yang dituduhkan Sasuke.

Naruto merundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya menjalar ke belakang kepala Sasuke, mengelus pelan helaian yang tumbuh disana. Desisan sakit Sasuke menjadi lagu pengiring kalimat sinis yang diberikan Naruto. "Orang gila yang akan menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti, Sasuke." Desisnya dengan nada mengancam. Naruto mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, melihat mata Sasuke yang terbelalak. "Dan kau, orang gila yang aku maksud."

"Naruto, bangun! Cepat bangun!" Kyuubi yang terlebih dahulu keluar dari rasa kaget. Dia segera menarik paksa Naruto dari atas Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi, dia mencoba membuat Sasuke bangun dan bersandar di dadanya; menyeka darah yang sedikit merembes dari luka sobek di ujung bibir Sasuke.

Naruto diam, melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan bengis. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan pegangan tangan Kyuubi padanya, Naruto menepis kasar kedua tangan itu.

"Andai kau bukan saudaraku, aku tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskanmu, Sasuke." Katanya menunjuk muka Sasuke.

"Sudah, bodoh!" Tepisan tangan Kyuubi menyulut Naruto.

"Siapa yang kata bodoh?!"

Kyuubi menonjok pelan bahu Naruto, "Tentu saja kau. Dasar brengsek, kau lihat… Sasuke jadi terdiam _shock_ seperti itu karenamu!"

_**Cihh!**_

.

.

.

…

* * *

><p>Sasuke hanya diam saat Naruto melumat bibirnya dalam-dalam. Kepala Naruto bergerak tanpa tentu arah, beberapa kali beralih dari kanan ke kiri. Telapak tangan berjari tan itu perlahan mengusap puncak kepalanya, mencoba memberikan elusan dan rematan sensual pada rambut hitam Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke memejamkan mata dalam-dalam.

Semuanya bukan mimpi.

Sasuke baru menyadarinya saat berada di ruangan ini—kamar pribadi Naruto. Sebelumnya Sasuke belum pernah masuk ke sana; terlalu jijik walau hanya untuk menginjakkan jempol kakinya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, saat Sasuke bertemu Naruto di lorong kamar Itachi—..itu semua bukan mimpi. Ia masih sangat ingat saat kepala seseorang tergeletak begitu saja disana, keluar dari kantung kresek berwarna hitam. Bau anyir darah langsung merebak keluar. Dan beberapa ceceran mengalir ke lantai.

Andai saat itu Naruto tidak membenturkan punggungnya ke dinding, menyebabkan bagian kepala bagian belakangnya sedikit terkantuk. Sasuke tidak akan tahu jika semua ini memang benar. Rintihan sakit sesaat sesudah Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh, dan menghantam rahangnya itu tidak bisa mengalirkan rasa nyeri dari bekas benturan tadi. Apalagi saat Naruto sedikit menjambak rambut belakangnya.

Semua itu memberitahunya.

Sasuke mendesah begitu pelan, dengungan dari tenggorokannya berbaur bersama hisapan bibir Naruto.

Ha-ah

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya, Sasuke. Tapi kau salah memilih lawan. Fugaku yang agung saja tidak dapat membuatku pergi, kau malah meminta Kyuubi yang jelas-jelas mudah sekali dikelabui." Naruto menyeringai di depan wajah Sasuke. Lidah si pirang menjulur, menjilat daun bibir Sasuke kemudian secara sensual menyusuri pipi kiri Sasuke. "Marah 'lah pada penyakitmu, dan setiap analisis yang begitu logical dari Itachi." Kekehan Naruto terdengar dari leher Sasuke. "—karena jika Itachi sama-sama berpikir sepertimu, aku akan sangat sulit tinggal disini."

"…"

"Aku ingin bersamamu, Sasuke. Tapi kau malah membenciku. Oleh karena itu, aku membuatnya semakin rumit."

Sasuke melirikkan bola matanya. "Permainan akan lebih menyenangkan apabila sulit untuk dipecahkan."

Sasuke melirik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Beberapa menit yang lalu Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah pergi. Itachi mendapatkan telepon panggilan dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, dan Kyuubi memilih menunggu di luar kamar Naruto. Kyuubi bilang, ia tidak ingin mengganggu orang yang sedang berbaikan.

"…dan permainan akan lebih seru apabila boneka yang dipakai lebih banyak."

.

.

.

.

**.**

**End~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Bingung? Aku juga bingung. Ini maksudnya apa ya? Tadinya Cuma terinspirasi dari salah satu temenku yang prasangkanya selalu buruk ma orang. Dia curhatnya sama aku, jadinya aku malah dapet ide gaje yang sama sekali ga nyangkut ma ceritanya. Intinya jangan suka berprasangka buruk ma orang (kaya Sasuke, sampe kebawa alam bawahnya gitu—eh, tapi disini kan Sasuke emang agak-agak ya?). yah, intinya emang ga boleh prasangkaan, siapa tahu orang itu baik kan :3 /Eh, tapi kalo buat jaga-jaga prasangkaan sama orang juga boleh XD … **/Trus yang bener yang mana?/**

Aku bingung ini bagian NS'nya yang mana jujur. Jadi aku buat dikit-dikit lime. Nyantol plus nyambung ga sih? Aku ga maksain loh, jujur ga maksain Cuma nyisipin dikit biar ada XDD

Btw, selamat merasakan _**Opposite Party**_ :3

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

Pagi harinya, Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruang makan. Ia tersenyum tipis saat Kyuubi menyambutnya dengan cengiran menyebalkan sambil berkata, _**'Cie yang sudah baikkan sepertinya senang sekali sampai tersenyum tidak jelas begitu,'**_, dan sang kakak—Itachi, mengangguk lalu menyuruhnya segera duduk. Nenek yang biasa menyiapkan setiap kebutuhannya sudah tidak ada. Sasuke bilang, nenek itu kemarin—sebelum kejadian Naruto memukulnya—memang sudah izin berhenti, dan ia menyetujuinya.

Itachi tidak membantah atau bertanya lagi saat itu, karena memang dia tidak tahu apa-apa perihal keadaan rumah.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi membalikkan piringnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Orang itu masih tidur. Sulit sekali saat dibangunkan, padahal aku sudah menyiramnya dengan air sampai kepala hingga perutnya basah." Alasannya sebenarnya sama sekali tidak masuk diakal—tidak biasa, tapi justru itu yang membuat Kyuubi percaya. Sasuke menyeringai diam-diam sewaktu Kyuubi hanya menggerutu dengan kelakuan aneh Naruto.

Seorang pelayan wanita datang membawa mangkuk besar dengan kepulan uap yang keluar—sepertinya sup.

"Sup tomat. Aku sengaja bilang jika kau sedang tidak enak badan," Itachi menunjuk rahang Sasuke, "Jadi mungkin sup ini bisa mengembalikan _mood_mu, dan lagi… sup akan mudah kau telan tanpa harus mengunyah terlalu lama." Lanjutnya. Sasuke tersenyum saat Itachi menjelaskan.

Sasuke menukar piringnya dengan mangkuk kecil di tengah meja, lalu mengambil sedikit demi sedikit sup tomat kesukaannya.

Belum satu suapan masuk ke mulutnya, Sasuke kembali membuka mulut. "Jangan dulu bangunkan, Naruto. Aku rasa dia tidak akan bangun, dia terlalu lelah bermain." Katanya tersenyum lalu memasukkan satu suapan pertama.

Kyuubi melihat Itachi dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan. Kyuubi beralih ke Sasuke, melihat sesuatu di rahang bawah Sasuke dengan jelas—tertempel di bagian lingkaran leher kaus. "Sas, sebaiknya kau ganti baju. Jorok sekali kau masih memakai baju bekas lap darahmu kemarin." Dengusnya lalu memakan hidangannya kembali.

Sasuke diam sebentar. "Hn."

Tidak ada yang tahu jika Sasuke sempat tersentak saat Kyuubi bicara masalah darah di bajunya.

.

.

.

.

_**Real end~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: jangan tanya soal genre ok… Aku masih yakin ini genrenya drama kok XDD #ngaco **_

Buat adegan NS'nya silahkan bayangkan apa yang Naruto dan Sasuke lakuin sampe ada omake gitu XD #sengaja


End file.
